


Arbitrage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [39]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee breaks the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arbitrage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time for 6/10/1999 and the word [arbitrage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/10/arbitrage).
> 
> arbitrage  
> The nearly simultaneous purchase of a good or asset in one market where the price is low, and sale of the same good or asset in another market where the price is higher.
> 
> This is such a weird word for an NCIS story, so I'm just happy I have something for it. I make no claims it's a good story at all.
> 
> This is dedicated to magis who likes learning new words. Not sure if this is a new word for them, but at least it's a weird one.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Arbitrage

Bored out of his mind, DiNozzo tossed a wadded up ball of paper at McGee while pretending to go through cold cases so as to not draw Gibbs ire. Normally he would be heavily reviewing the files, but they'd been on cold cases for almost a full month and he was going stir crazy. All the cases had started to look the same to him.

McGee stood up and moved around his desk incidentally avoiding the ball of paper, Tony launched, purely on accident. “Boss, boss, I think I got something.”

Gibbs just gave McGee the hard stare. The you’d better start talking now or you'll be in trouble stare.

“Uh yes, boss. I don’t know who exactly.” McGee stuttered trying to rush and just making a mess of things.

“McGee.” Gibbs cut in. “Don’t tell me what you don’t know, tell me what you do know.”

“Uh, right. Anyway the killer appears to be seeking instances of arbitrage. So if we purposefully set up an arbitrage, we should be able to pull off a sting and catch him in the act.” McGee finally stumbled out.

“Good work, McGee. Work with DiNozzo and whoever else you need to get it setup.” Gibbs nodded his head.

“What do we need to do, McGeek?” Tony asked as setting up an arbitrage wasn’t something he was familiar with.

“We’ll need to artificially drive down the price for something so that it becomes too good of a deal to resist. Then watch to see who buys it in large quantities and heads for another country where the same item sells for a lot more. We could even try and force the country by driving the price up somewhere.” McGee explained.

“Great plan McGee. You take the lead. Take DiNozzo as your backup. Call me if you need additional help.” Gibbs pushed the team to get moving now that they had an idea he wanted to finish the case as soon as possible.


End file.
